The Story Continues
by TheTalonFromUpNorth
Summary: Based on Telltale's Walking Dead, this AU tale is created to tell the story of what happened to the 400 Days group in my own writing. As we once again follow Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel, Becca and new characters in this suspenseful take on what happened to them after the fall of Howe's Hardware. WARNING: The following story is Rated M, if your cool with that, then enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 852 - Night**

 **Kaine**

 _*Knock*Knock_

"Hey Kaine, open up. you gotta get up now it's time for your shift." A voice called from behind the door.

"Kaine you up? don't make me knock the door down man." The voice persisted knocking on the door louder.

"Just... give me a minute Wyatt." Kaine replied to the person at the door.

There was a guy in his early 20s lying down on a small mattress in a room that used to be a small office. The guy known as Kaine, was white with dark black hair, with a small scar just below his eye.

"Alright dude, that better be a pretty short minute." Wyatt sighed. "Cause Bill's gonna be coming back pretty soon and he's gonna want to be seeing you at your post."

"What? oh shit!" Kaine said, jumping out from his sleep as he grabs his clothes and puts them on as fast he could. Putting on a red hoodie, dark blue jeans and his dumb Shrek beanie, as he rushes to get out of his room fully dressed.

After a minute of waiting Kaine finally opens the door to be greeted by Wyatt, an older larger man with long messy blonde hair, a pair of glasses, and dark green jacket.

Wyatt and Kaine have been good friends for a good couple of months since Kaine first ended up coming to Howe's Hardware. Wyatt along with a couple of others helped save Kaine from a hoard of walkers that ended up surrounding him while trying to find some supplies for himself to help survive. Since then, he was brought to Howe's and put in the pen for a couple of weeks, doing a lot of heavy labor. After 2 months of having to endure that work load, Kaine managed to earn a reasonable spot as one of the members of Howe's community, taking guard duty shifts at night trading places with Wyatt at times.

"Ha! there, I'm up, how long till Bill comes back?" Kaine required.

"He called up, said it'd take around ten minutes." Wyatt answered, as they started walking over to where Kaine's post is at. "How long ago was that?" Kaine asked.

"Eight minutes ago." Wyatt chuckled. "Oh shit! why didn't you tell me sooner?! fuck!" Kaine cursed as he started running to where his post is located, leaving Wyatt laughing as he watched Kaine run.

"The others will be waiting for you by the time you get there!" Wyatt called to him as he just walked casually over to where Kaine and his other friends will be at.

* * *

 **Day 852 - Night**

 **Vince**

Standing at the top floor of the building looking out on the inside of the building was Vince. He was caucasian, black hair and wore a dark red flannel shirt. He was waiting with a couple of other people for their friend Kaine, who's supposed to get over here to the post that he shares with Wyatt, but was so far nowhere to be seen.

The people that Vince was some of his closet friends. The first person was Russell, black, just a little shorter than Vince, wore a dark grey hoodie and is around the same age as Kaine. The second person was Shel. She had a little pale skin, dark brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a light blue hoodie. And the last two out of the five was Benedict and his twin brother Ben. They both had scruffy ginger hair, Ben had a beard while Benedict had a goatee, Ben wore a leather jacket with a Beatles t-shirt where as Benedict wore a zip-up Deadpool hoodie.

"Dammit, where the fuck is he? doesn't he know that we've got stuff to do soon as well?" Vince wondered.

"Bill's gonna be pissed if he doesn't find him here." Russell spoke.

"He's gonna have make more of an effort to do his job or else Bill's gonna lose his shit on him." Shel remarked.

"Ha! since when has Bill not already? remember a couple weeks ago? Kaine fucked up so bad he spent a week in the pen!" Ben laughed hardily.

"Yeah well you haven't seen em now brother, he'll definitely be fliping out on him harder if he doesn't find him here now." Benedict replied.

Before the group could continue their conversation they saw Kaine running up to them with Wyatt tagging behind him. "I'm here!" Kaine called up to his friends.

"Jesus man, your lucky you got up before Bill came back, he would've kicked your ass." Vince berated Kaine.

"Hey well I'm here now... not to worry." Kaine said in between breaths, tired from running.

"You can thank me for getting your ass out of bed dude, Bill definitely wouldn't want this special occasion ruined by having to deal with you." Wyatt teased him.

"Special occasion? what for?"

"Bill's back!" Ben told the group. They all turned their attention to see two of Bill's two best men, Troy, who had shaggy brown hair, a goatee, and a camo jacket. And the other one, a woman Bonnie, who was another good friend of Vince, Wyatt, Russell and Shel. They were escorting a couple of people who had their wrists bound to the pen. There were a couple that Vince recognized, and there were a few new faces that he didn't know as well.

The first person being escorted was someone in their mid 20s, looked farm boyish, had black scruffy hair and a cap. Another was spanish man with a yellowish looking flannel on and had some bruises on his face. One was a younger girl in her teens with red glasses, who looked to be the spanish man's daughter. There was a black woman who looked like she was pregnant, and an older, fatter black man with glasses. An indian woman with dark brown hair, an old man who looked like he was in his late 40s with a green coat and a cap. And finally, a little girl with a baseball cap.

"Who are those guys?" Kaine asked his friends.

"What? you don't know?" Russell replied to him with a look of amaze.

"He wasn't around for when Luke and the other were here Rus." Wyatt commented.

"Basically before you came here, there were some others that were here, some that butted heads with Bill like Luke." Ben explained.

"They ended up leaving Howe's, they decided to leave after Bill ended up becoming... more aggressive." Russell said.

"Really? I thought they decided to leave cause Bill raped Rebecca?" Benedict told.

"What?! hey we don't even know if that's true or not." Vince shushed him.

"Wait Bill raped someone? jesus christ guys you didn't think to mention this to me sooner?!" Kaine exclaimed.

"First, we thought that you already may have know by now, a lot of people have heard the rumors." Wyatt admitted.

"Second... right now that's all they are, rumors, we don't know if it's even true." Shel spoke.

"Yeah but it still sounds pretty sketchy doesn't it?" Ben wondered.

"I don't know, I mean I know Bill can be pretty fucking scary at times but there's no way he would rape someone would he?" Kaine asked his friends.

"Like Shel said, that's all this is, rumors from people in the community." Vince told.

"But who started these rumors though?" Kaine asked.

"I think Stan was the one who started spreading them around." Vince admitted.

"Alex's brother?! you serious? he's one of Bill's best, why him?" Kaine exclaimed, marveled hearing that those kind of rumors would come from one of Bill's trusted lieutenants.

Before Vince or the others could answer more of Kaine's questions, they were interrupted by Troy, who called them over to help him with a breach.

"Hey, you bunch of chicken shits stop talking and get your ass over here and help me out here!" Troy called. "A bunch of dead broke into one of the stores and I ain't dealing with em myself!"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow I guess." Vince told Kaine. "Yeah we're coming!" Vince told him. And with that, the others followed Vince to help Troy, with one thing on Vince's mind before they started to head out. _'God, Kaine better not get himself in some shit for finding that out.'_ Vince thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 853 - Morning**

 **Becca**

Morning had came for Howe's. As usual once morning hits it's time for people in the community to do chores, but now that also means the people in the pen that Carver brought back will also have to be forced to do stuff as well, so they can get back into Bill's "flock" so he can lead them to survival.

There were many that took the time to have a moment of peace before everyone started to get going to do they must to keep things flowing nicely. Taking in the morning was Becca, the younger sister of Shel. She wore a long sleeved yellow and brownish shirt, grey jeans and had messy long brown hair. Becca wasn't exactly one of the nicest people in the community but she wasn't one of the worst, she can just be a little... harsh.

"Ah... man I'm so tired from last night." Becca yawned.

"Did you not sleep?" Shel asked.

"I did, just not at the usual time." Becca replied sheepishly.

"Why did you stay up?" Shel asked her sister.

"Well...I may have decided to eavesdrop on you guys last night." Becca admitted.

"What? why were you listening in?" Shel required.

"I was just gonna ask if you knew where that Walkman that you found on yesterday's run was at, then I heard you all talking about Carver and I just got to interested in it to interrupt it." Becca explained.

"Becca... how much did you hear of that?" Shel required from her sister, crouching down to be at face length with her.

"Enough to hear about him being a rapist."

"Hey, we don't know that for sure yet, it's just rumors." Shel shushed her, trying to be quiet.

"Yeah but you heard Vince right? he said that those rumors came from Stan, isn't he pretty close with Carver or something?" Becca said.

"Look, I'm sure it must all be a misunderstanding, I mean you know how Stan can be a bit...

"What? fucking nuts?" Shel couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Yes, for all we know he just be off of his medication. I'm sure everything's fine Becca." Shel told.

"If it did turn out that they were true though, we'd have to leave right?" Becca asked.

When it came to the safety of Becca, Shel would always make the right choices if it meant her being safe, she did leave when that pit stop with Roman's group was getting too dangerous. But Howe's on the other hand it was a safe place, so much food and water to last for years, but if Bill was discovered to be a rapist what would that mean for Shel, or later on Becca?

"I promise, everything is going to be alright Becca, if it turned out that those rumors were true you know we'd make the right decision." Shel spoke softly.

"Alright, thanks Shel." Becca smiled.

"Now let's go and get you that Walkman then." Shel told her sister.

As they walked over to get the Walkman, Becca noticed a young girl with a baseball cap with a D on it, walking over with one of the guards, Tavia, to the armory.

"Who's this?" Becca asked her older sister.

"She's one of the new people, she was with Carlos and Sarah-

"Ugh, Sarah? I wish she stayed gone." Becca said with disdain.

"She's had a hard time Becca." Becca and Sarah, the daughter of the spanish doctor, Carlos, had never really gotten along together to well due to social reasons.

"So have we, but were not the ones siting in the ground like babies." Becca said, receiving a quick glare from the girl with the hat before she left.

As Becca and Shel continued to walk over to the supplies spot, where the Walkman was kept, Becca watched Kaine, who seemed to be walking over to Stan's room. Presumably to talk about the rape rumors about Carver. Unknown to Kaine however, he was about to learn a lot more than he thought he'd learn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 853 - Morning**

 **Kaine**

It was just last night that Kaine heard from Vince and the others about Bill and what he may have possibly done to Rebecca, since then he had many questions on his mind for whether or not they were true.

 _'Vince told me that Stan was the one who spread these "rumors" about Carver, but why? could it really be true?'_ Stan was one of Carver's trusted people, he was a little strange at times but Bill and him got along alright. Kaine usually went to Stan for a couple favors on getting his hands on some supplies or try and get him to find some CD's to listen to or movies for him to watch. He also hanged around with Stan's sister, Alex, which he would sometimes get into some trouble with her. If it's true that Stan's the one saying this then that would be pretty worrying when it comes to the community's safety. Seeing as how Bill's the leader behind Howe's he has a lot of power in his hands, with the power he holds over the place who knows what he could've done to convince Rebecca to sleep with him. He could have threatened to kick her out with no food or supplies or he'd probably threatened to have her husband Alvin killed, or both.

 _'God it's crazy that he could actually be a rapist, I mean I joked around saying that Bill looked like a pedophille but I never though he would actully be rapey, well, I hope he's at least not a pedo.'_ Kaine thought in his head, imagining now what Carver would look like dressed in a Pedo-Bear costume.

 _'You know what, fuck it, I'm not just gonna lay here and drive myself crazy over this, I'm getting answers.'_ And with that, Kaine shrugged the Pedo-Bill thought out from his head, got himself off of his worn mattress, picked up his Shrek beanie and walked out of his room to go and find Stan and get to the bottom of this.

That was, until he ran into Bonnie.

"Oh hey Kaine! nice that I ran into, Bill actually wants you to help count some supplies that some of the boys brought back from yesterday, think you could head over there?" The red haired woman asked.

 _'Ugh... okay maybe I'll do that after this, I mean how long could it take to just look through a couple of supplies?'_

* * *

 **2 Hours later...**

 _'Jesus fucking christ how the hell did that end up taking so fucking long?!'_ Sadly for Kaine, after taking a look at the supplies Shel needed help finding a Walkman that she found yesterday for Becca, to whom he did not get along with at all. But then again, not to many people get along with Becca.

Now that he's currently unneeded for now, he's going to go find Stan. One of Bill's trusted friends and the reason why Howe's even has electricity, Stan's usefulness to Carver has never been low, with a trust that's very high. So as to why Vince said he's the one who's making these rumors up, especially with how much they trust each other, seems very off.

 _'No matter how much sense this makes or not, I just really want to get to the bottom of this.'_ Kaine thought.

Kaine finally got back over to Stan's door, his room was one of the garages. It was his reward from Bill for giving him power to create his community the way he wanted to make it. Stan just fiddles around with whatever shit he could find in there, or uses a TV that he has hooked up to play on his Wii that he kept with him through the apocalypse to play Super Smash Bros. Cause of him mostly staying inside of Howe's and not leaving his room much, he's known as one of the strangest of Howe's survivors.

"Yo Stan! you in there?" Kaine called, knocking on the door.

"I'm busy, who's there?" The muffled voice of Stan called back.

"Dude you know your never busy for shit, it's me Kaine! I wanted to talk to you, it's important!" Kaine called again, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Unless it's about that herd is here to rip the building apart and we've gotta get the fuck out, then leave." Stan yelled.

"Sorry to say but I don't think your getting him out of there anytime soon." teased a voice coming from Kaine's right.

The person behind said voice was a woman who looked in her early 20's with long green dyed hair, wearing a black baggy hoodie with a AC/DC tank top underneath with grey ripped skinny jeans. This was Alex, Stan's younger sister and his only living family member. She was usually someone who got in a lot of shit so to keep her out of it Stan is forced by Bill to watch over her to stop her from getting into any supplies, breaking something, screwing around with Kaine or just messing with Troy.

"Could you get him out of there? I need to talk to him Alex." Kaine required.

"You sure about that? cause whenever you go to talk to him it either ends up being you asking if he found either a box of Oreo's or if he found Raiders of the Lost Ark." Alex said.

"No no, it's not that, although I may ask him about that after, it's about Carver." Kaine spoke, quieting his voice.

"What? is Bill finally gonna make him get out of his room more now? if so I'm all good for that." Alex grinned.

"No it's not that, Vince told me that Carver may have raped someone, and he was spreading rumors about it." Kaine explained.

"WHAT?!" Kaine turned his head to hear Stan shout from in his room, apparently he must've been listening in on him. The door then flew opened to reveal the scared look Stan, who had shaggy brown hair, a beard, skinny and was wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans. "Get the fuck in the room before anyone else hears you, now!" Stan said grabbing Kaine by his arm and pulling him into the garage, with Alex following in.

"Where the fuck did you hear that Alex?" Stan growled at Kaine, pinning him against a wall near the door by his hoodie.

"I- Vince! Vince told me! said you've been spreading rumors of it!" Kaine admitted panicky.

"Bullshit! I didn't go around saying anything about that, how the fuck did Vince or anyone else find out about that!" Stan shouted, silencing his voice as much as he could so no one had a chance to listen from inside. "Wait! so, is it true then?!" Kaine freaked out, trying to process that the chance for Bill being a rapist had gone up from 10% to 99%.

"Answer the damn question Kaine, I never told jack shit about what Carver did, the only other person I ever mentioned this to was..." That was when Kaine saw Stan's face go as pale as a ghost, turning his head to Alex who was leaning against the wall from their right.

"It was you?! you fucking told people?!" Stan yelled at Alex, who just didn't care at all for Stan's mixed reaction of anger and terror.

"Oh please, I've only told like 5 people, and that was all a month ago, if Carver was gonna do something he'd of done it already." Alex admitted, with a look of chill on her face.

"How in the hell have you passed this around without people freaking out about it and everyone finding out?" Kaine asked as Stan unpinned him from the wall, looking at Alex completely shell shocked.

"Meh, I just made some fake threats like telling em that they'd be shot in a row by Carver if it got out, and to just keep it silent." Alex explained.

"Goddammit! I told you not to go around telling people, Bill would fucking kick me out or worse if he heard that this got out to others!" Stan shouted at Alex, but once again still did not care.

"So wait, answer MY question now, is Carver a rapist, is this all true?!" Kaine asked the both of them, Stan sighing as he walked over to his desk to sit down on his couch chair that he found one day on a run.

"Bill's been getting old, and with getting old means he's been getting sloppy." Stan explained. "He wanted an heir, a kid to continue what he's put together from this community, someone who would make decision like him that would keep the flock safe, to shepherd them when he would leave this hell on earth."

"So when Luke and his group came to Howe's, Bill met Rebecca, who was trying to have a child with her husband, Alvin. Carver fell for Rebecca, said she was the perfect woman who could bare his spawn, so he offered her the chance to have the child she wanted by asking her to make sweet whoopee with him." Stan spoke the last few sentences in a way that mocked Carver's voice.

"Whoopee, really?" Kaine deadpanned, slightly amused by the wording.

"Shh, shut up." Alex shushed. "Anyways as you've probably may have guessed Rebecca said no to Bill's offer, refusing to cheat on her husband. But after Bill went out on a supply run and him almost kicking the bucket from an ass load of walkers, his fear of losing everything that he built from the ground became stronger, so he threatened Rebecca to have sex with him or he'd have Alvin killed." Stan finished.

"And... did she do it?" Kaine asked.

"Well what the fuck do you think dumbass, if she didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Stan confirmed, yelling at him and then started to mutter rude comments about Kaine.

"Hey! out of all of the people who told this to, why wasn't I one of them? we literally hang out most of the time!" Kaine asked Alex.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna tell you, but I forgot." Alex admitted.

"What?! that's a hell of a thing to forget to tell someone!" Kaine told her, deadpanned, only to receive a "meh" back from her as a reply.

"Well why did you keep this a secret Stan? and how did you even find out?" Kaine inquired. "Duh, it's like what Bill said, if he's gone this whole place falls apart, that and if he knew that I told anyone he'd feed me to walkers or worse. If you've been paying attention Kaine, then you probably know by now that Carver's fucking scary." Stan told.

"And as to how you found out?..." Kaine asked.

"A couple of days before Luke and his group escaped I saw her leaving Bill's office looking freaked out, crying and shit. He didn't give me a straight answer when I asked him about it so I just ended up putting that stuff plus all of our past conversations together and that's how I knew." Kaine was shocked, he couldn't believe that after everything that Carver went through to build Howe's into a peaceful community, he tore everything apart by raping Rebecca.

"Dude, I...I've got to process all of this." Kaine spoke slow, his jaw trying so hard not to hit the floor. "Yeah you do that." Stan said, shoving Kaine over to the back door to kick him out of his garage room.

* * *

 **A couple minutes later...**

Kaine walked outside of Howe's, thinking in his head of all that he's forced to process and think about this new information he learned about Carver.

 _'I can't believe it's true, I can't believe that Carver actually raped an innocent woman just so he can have his legacy preserved for himself, no wonder why that Luke person and his group wanted to leave.'_ Kaine thought. _'Those guys don't deserve to be locked up in the pen, they're good people, I know I'd probably get my ass shot but maybe I should at least try and do something for them- '_

"Wait! no Bill!" Kaine was broken out from his thoughts to hear a familiar voice from above him.

"What the hell?" Kaine then looked up only to see the one armed Pakistani man known as Reggie, falling right on top of him.


End file.
